Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Cheerios und ab der zweiten Episode auch ein Mitglied im Glee Club. Sie wird von Naya Rivera dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Santana hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der ersten Episode, Ouvertüre. Sie ist bei Quinn und anderen Cheerios als die über Rachel's "On My Own" Video auf MySpace lachen, und beleidigende Kommentare darüber posten. Später sieht man Santana noch als sie, zusammen mit Sue und Quinn, den Glee Club während ihrer "Don't Stop Believin'" Performance, beobachten. thumb|Santana, Quinn und Brittany singen I say a little prayer In Jenseits von Gut und Sue sehen sich Santana und die anderen Cheerios den Glee Club ,die den Song "Push It" singen, an. Sie, Quinn und Brittany bewerben sich danach als Mitglieder von "New Directions", Santana singt dabei Background Vocals in "I Say A Little Prayer". Es ist ein Teil von Sues Plan Spione in den Glee Club einzuschleusen um ihn auszulöschen. In Acafellas versuchen Santana und Quinn die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs davon zu überzeugen einen professionellen Choreographen zu engagieren. Sie geht mit den Glee Kids an die Caramel High um Vocal Adrenalines Coach, Dakota Stanley, anzuwerben. Man sieht, dass sie momentan mit Puck zusammen ist, sie beendet die Beziehung allerdings, als sie herausfindet, dass seine Kreditwürdigkeit äußerst schlecht ist und sagt, dass sie jemanden braucht der sie finanziell absichert. In April, April singt Santana bei den Invitationals mit dem restlichen Glee Club die Songs Last Name und Somebody to Love. In [[Angeregte Organismen|'Angeregte Organismen']] kriegt sie von Terri, wie die anderen Mädels, außer Quinn, da diese Schwanger ist, Vitamin-D-Tabletten und performt naher bei Halo/Walking on Sunshine mit den anderen New Directions Mädels. In Spielverderberspiele informieren Brittany und sie, Sue über den Glee Club. Später wird sie von Sue in deren Gruppe geholt und perfomt im Hintergrund zu Hate on Me. Sie perfromt naher zusammen mit den New Directions zu Ride Wit Me, und Keep Holding On. Am Ende der Episode erwähnt Will, dass Santana eine Latina ist. In Remix wird Santana eifersüchtig, als sie sieht, wie Puck, Sweet Caroline, für Rachel singt. Sie wartet, zusammen mit den restlichen Glee Club Mitgliedern, darauf ob die Jungs, Football wirklich dem Glee Club vorziehen werden. Santana ist glücklich, als sie sieht wie Mike und Matt in den Raum kommen und sie umarmt Matt. Sie performt zu [[Bust a Move|'Bust a Move']] und slushied Will Schuester, zusammen mit den anderen. In Furcht und Tadel musste Santana drei Stunden in einem Rollstuhl verbringen, was ihr nicht sonderlich gefällt und ihr gefällt auch nicht die Idee einen Backstand zu veranstalten, aber nach einiger Überzeugungsarbeit, hilft sie mit dem Verkauf zusammen mit Finn, Puck und Quinn, aber am Ende essen sie die meisten Kuchen. Sie singt später Background-Gesang bei Proud Mary. In Balladen 'erhält Santana Brittany als ihren Partner für die Ballade, was sie wirklich freut. Später singt sie bei Lean On Me mit. In 'Haarspaltereien schaut sie sich die Performance von der Jane Addams Academy an und lernt später von Brittany Haarographie, des Weiteren warnt sie Quinn davor, sich an "ihren" Mann ran zu machen. Sie erklärt ihr auch, dass Puck den ganzen Abend mit ihr gesextet hat. Sie performt in Hair/Crazy in Love,'' Imagine und True Colors. thumb|left|Die New Directions performen JumpIn 'Wer ist im Bilde?' bemalt Santana, zusammen mit Brittany, ein Bild von Rachel und sing bei Jump mit. In 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' erwähnt Brittany, dass sie mit Santana geschlafen hat, und Santana erzählt, dass sie Rachel nichts über Puck und Quinn erzählt hat. Später als sie merken, dass jemand ihre Setliste durchsickern lassen hat, verteidigt sie sich und sagt, dass sie die Liste Sue nicht gegeben hat, doch Brittany hat es, doch diese hat sich nichts dabei gedacht. Finn taucht später auf und rettet sie. Sie singt im Anschluss bei You Can't Always Get What You Want mit und am Ende bei My Life Would Suck Without You. thumbIn 'Hallo Hölle!' sagt Sue ihnen, dass sie und Brittany sich an Finn ranmachen sollen, um Rachel eifersüchtig zu machen und um diese dazu zubringen aus dem Glee Club auszusteigen. Als dieser das Date mit den Zweien annimmt, muss er fest stellen, dass die Mädels sich eher mitsich selbst beschäftigen, als um ihn. Am Ende singt sie bei Gives You Hell und Hello Goodbye mit. In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] sagt Sue ihnen, sie sollen mit einem jüngeren Mann ausgehen, wie Madonna, daher bringt Brittany Santana auf die Idee es mit Finn zu versuchen, da dieser ein paar Tage jünger ist. Sie bietet ihm an, dass sie ihm die Jungfräulichkeit nehmen könnte, er nimmt am Ende an. Sie singt in einer Traum Sequenz mit Emma,Will, Rachel und Jesse zu Like a Virgin und nimmt Finn seine Jungfräulichkeit. Später erfährt sie, dass Rachel immernoch mit Jesse ausgeht. Sie perfromt mit den Cheerios zu Ray of Light und 4 Minutes und später mit den New Directions zu Like A Prayer. In [[Liebe ist ein weiter Weg|'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg']] kuschelt sie mit Brittany, während Kurt A House Is Not A Home singt. Sie singt später bei Home und Beautiful mit. In [[Schlechter Ruf|'Schlechter Ruf']] ist sie der Meinung, dass Puck für die gliste verantwortlich ist, da Quinn an erster Stelle steht, doch sie ist nicht weiter sauer, da sie auf Platz zwei ist. Sie performt zu Ice Ice Baby und ist in Rachels Video, Run Joey Run zu sehen. In [[Guter Ruf|'Guter Ruf']] wird Santana sehr eifersüchtig, als Puck anfängt sich für Mercedes interessiert. Sie singt daher ein Diva-Off mit ihr, und gleichzeitig ihr erstes Solo The Boy is Mine. Später singt sie bei One ebenfalls mit. In [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'Der Traum macht die Musik']] hat sie keine besondere Rolle, sie singt bei Dream a Little Dream mit. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!]] singt sie ein Solo bei Bad Romance und trägt dabei ein Lady Gaga Kostüm. Später schaut sie sich die Performance der Jungs (außer Kurt), Shout It Out Loud und Beth, an. Am Ende der Folge beschützt sie zusammen mit den New Directions, Kurt gegen Azimio und David Karofsky. [[Im Takt der Angst|'''Im Takt der Angst]] ist Santana, wie die meisten anderen Cheerios, am Boden zerstört, als Sue die Cheerios verlässt, als diese zurück kommt, gewinnen die Cheerios die Nationals. Santana schaut sich die Perfromance von Mercedes, Puck und Finn zu Good Vibrations an und performt später selber bei Give Up the Funk, um die Vocal Adrenaline einzuschüchtern. thumb|left|Santana singt To Sir, with LoveIn [[Triumph oder Trauer?|'Triumph oder Trauer?']] diskutiert sie mit den anderen Mitgliedern die Tatsache, dass Sue bei den Regionals ein Jury Mitglied sein wird und erwähnt, dass Sue ihr und Brittany erzählt hat, dass sie dabei ist, den Glee Club zu zerstören. Sie performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, ''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet aie, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, nacher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Bei To Sir, With Love erzählt sie, dass sie er vor dem Glee Clubs, alle Mitglieder darin gehasst hat. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und sie feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|Quinn und Santana in AuditionIn' Audition' steht sie am Anfang der Episode bei Brittany und Quinn and den Spinden um Jacob's Fragen zu beantworten. Später gerät sie in eine Streit mit Quinn, da diese Sue über ihre Brustvergrößerung aufgeklärt hat und nun Quinn wieder Head-Cheerleader ist. Außerdem performt sie noch zusammen mit den New Directions [[Empire State of Mind|''Empire State of Mind]]. In Britney/Brittany will sie genau wie Brittany beim Zahnarzt eine Nakose, um einen Britney Spears Traum zu bekommen, während des Traums singt sie zusammen mit Brittany ''Me Against the Music''. Am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den New Directions ''Toxic''. In Grilled Cheesus performt sie zusammen mit den New Directions ''One of Us''. In''' Duets''' mach sie am Anfang der Episode mit Brittany rum. Bei dem Duett-Duell singt sie zusammen mit Mercedes ''River Deep-Mountain High''. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie zu Breadstix gehen wird aber schließlich gewinnwen Sam und Quinn. thumb|Santana als MagentaIn The Rocky Horror Glee Show 'spielt Santana und ebenfalls Quinn die Rolle der Magenta. Zu beginn der Serie singt sie Science Fiction/Double Feature. Sie freut sich darauf, dass Finn und Sam eine Scene in Unterwäsche machen müssen. Sie, Brittany, Emma und Will singen anschließend ''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me ''und am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den New Directions [[The Time Warp|''The Time Warp]]. In '''Never Been Kissed geht sie mit Brittany auf ein Doppeldate mit Artie und Puck. Später performt sie dann mit den Mädchen von New Directions ''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer''. In The Substitute singt sie mit Holly Holiday und den New Directions Forget You und ''Singing In the Rain/Umbrella''. In''' Furt''' droht sie Finn Rachel davon zu erzählen, dass sie letztes Jahr Sex hatten, später singt sie auf der Hochzeit von Carol und Burt ''Marry You'' und performt zusammen mit den New Directions ''Just the Way You Are'' für Kurt. thumb|Santana singt bei den Sectionals ValerieIn Special Education erfährt Rachel von Santana über den One-Night-Stand von ihr und Finn, bei den Sectionals singt sie ''Valerie'' und performt zusammen mit den New Directions ''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' und ''Dog Days Are Over''. In''' A Very Glee Christmas''' schmückt sie zu Beginn der Episode mit den anderen einen Weihnachtsbaum im Chor Raum und performt dabei ''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year''. Später performt sie noch im Hintergrund mit den anderen ''We Need a Little Christmas''. Anschließend begleitet sie Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Lauren und Brittany zum Einkaufszentrum um Brittany zu helfen an Santa Clause zu glauben. Später singt sie mit den anderen noch im Lehrerzimmer ''Welcome Christmas''. thumb|left|Santana, Brittany und Quinn performen California GurlsIn The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle performt sie mit den Cheerios zu ''California Gurls'' und zieht später dann mit Quinn und Brittany die Cheerios dem Glee Club vor. Als Finn sie aber überzeugt zum Glee Club zurück zu kommen hören sie bei den Cheerios auf. Später singt sie dann mit denn New Directions ''Thriller/Heads Will Roll''. In Silly Love Songs ist Santana eifersüchtig, dass Puck aufeinmal auf Lauren Zizes steht und für sie Fat Bottomed Girl singt und beledigt die anderen des Glee Clubs.Rachel meint Santana kann Beleidigungen austeilen, aber nichts einstecken.Daraufhin fängt sie an zu weinen und Brittany tröstet sie dann.Als sie bemerkt das Quinn und Finn heimlich miteinander rummachen will sie Rache nehmen und hilft bei der Krankenschwester aus, sie küsst einen Jungen der Mono hat und anschließend küsst sie Finn an seinem Kussstand.Später fühlen sich Quinn und Finn sehr schlecht, was darauf hindeutet, dass Finn erneut mit Quinn rumgemacht hat und sie nun auch Mono hat.Santanas Racheplan ist aufgegangen, allerdings streitet Quinn alles ab und geht dann mit Finn ins Krankenzimmer. In''' Comeback gefällt ihr die Performance von Sam zu Baby und Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) sehr, später redet sie mit Sam über seine Beziehung mit Quinn und erzählt ihm, dass Quinn ihn mit Finn betrogen hat anfangs glaubt Sam Santana nicht, aber später verlässt er Quinn und ist mit Santana zusammen, damit er beliebt wird. In 'Blame it on the Alcohol '''geht sie mit den restlichen des Glee Clubs zu The Rachel Berry House Party und verbringt die meiste Zeit damit mit Sam rumzumachen.Finn sagt, dass sie ein "weepy hysterical drunk" ist.Sie wird ein bisschen eifersüchtig als Sam beim Flaschendrehen Brittany küsst, später performt sie mit den New Directions ''Blame It (On The Alcohol) ''und ''Tik Tok. thumb|left|Landslide In '''Sexy werden Santanas Gefühle für Brittany stärker. Als Brittany über ihre Gefühle reden will, sagt Santana sie möchte nicht darüber reden.Später fragt Brittany Holly Holliday was sie tun soll, weil Santana ja nicht über ihre Gefühle reden will, Holly überzeugt Santana mit Brittany zu reden.Später performen Santana. Holly und Brittany'' Landslide'' während der Performance kommen sich Brittany und Santana noch näher. Am Ende der Episode redet Santana mit Brittany über ihre Gefühle, sie sagt, dass sie die ganze ein Miststück war, weil sie so viele Gefühle für Brittany hat, sie sagt ihr, dass sie in sie verliebt ist und nicht mit Sam oder Finn oder irgendeinen anderen Jungen zusammen sein will, nur mit ihr.Brittany erwiedert ihre Gefühle, allerdings ist sie mit Artie zusammen und möchte ihn nicht verlassen, weil sie auch Artie liebt.Die beiden bleiben vorerst nur Freundinnen. Am Ende der Episode sind sie zusammen im Zölibat Club. Santana schaut zu Brittany, die direkt neben Artie sitzt. Endlich hat sie sich als Lesbe war genommen. Persönlichkeit Santana ist das typische Cheerleader Mädchen, sie macht die nieder, die in ihren Augen die totalen Loser sind. Doch in Laufe der Serie ändert sie sich und sie setzt sich des Öfteren für ihre Freunde ein und denkt nicht immer nur an sich selbst, doch auch Santana hat mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, denn sie tut sich damit schwer, allen endlich zu sagen, dass sie lesbisch und in Britttany verliebt ist. Beziehungen [[Brittany Pierce|'Brittany Pierce']] Santana ist Brittanys beste Freundin, des Weiteren haben die beiden auch eine sexuelle Beziehung. Bis zur zweiten Staffel hatte diese Beziehung nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Doch Brittany verwirrten ihre Gefühle und sie wollte darüber mit Santana reden, diese blockt am Anfang ab. Im späteren Verlauf der Folge gesteht Santana Brittany ihre Liebe, doch diese ist in dem Moment mit Artie zusammen und möchte ihn nicht verlassen. Als Brittany mit Artie Schluss macht gibt es zwar Hoffnung für die beiden, doch Santana hat Angst sich zu outen und die beiden bleiben vorerst nur Freunde. [[Sam Evans|'Sam Evans']] Santana und Sam sind seit Comeback ein Paar sie tennten sich in Born this way.Es schien nichts ernstes zu sein Santana wollte nur Brittany eifersüchtig machen und Sam wollte beliebt werden. [[David Karofsky|'David Karofsky']] Santana fing an mit David auszugehen, als sie darin eine Möglichkeit sah, Abschlusskönigen zu werden und so Brittany für sich zu gewinnen. Und sie wusste, dass wenn sie David dazu kriegt, sich bei Kurt zu entschuldigen und dieser zurück an die McKinley kommt, könnte sie auf die Stimmen der New Directions Mitglieder zählen. Sie führen nichts weiter als eine vorgetäuschte Beziehung und versuchen dabei zu verbergen, dass sie beide homosexuell sind. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei * Science Fiction/Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Valerie (Special Education) * Trouty Mouth (''Original Song'') * Songbird (''Rumours'') * Back To Black (Funeral) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *The Boy is Mine (Mercedes) (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Me Against the Music (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany) *River Deep - Mountain High (Mercedes) (Duets) *Dancing Queen (Mercedes) (The Prom Queen) Solos (in einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Eins * Hate on Me (Spielverderberspiele) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) * Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) * To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Forget You (The Substitute) * Valerie (Special Education) * Deck the Rooftop (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame it on the Alcohol) *Landslide (''Sexy'') *I Love New York/ New York New York (Nationals) *Light Up The World (''Nationals'') Trivia *Sie ist das achte Mitgleid bei den New Directions *Ihr Vater ist Arzt *Sie Liebt Breadstix, dies verrät sie in der Folge "Duets" *Lebt im Stadtteil Lima Heights *Sie ist eine ungeoutete Lesbe *Mit David Karofsky täuscht sie nur eine Beziehung vor um an Brittany ran zu kommen *Sie spricht fließend spanisch *Sie ist ein Twitter Mitglied von Sunshine Corazon *Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als Bitch und als Latina Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student